Grant Brown
Overview Appearance and Personality White 6'8 Burly man but mostly with a muscular built. Tattoo of a woman in a rebel battle flag bikini riding a Harley on his right arm, and a burning skull on his left arm. Has uncombed straight black hair and a wild black beard (similar to Axel) Dark blue jumpsuit with the top tied around the waist when he gets to hot reveling a white wife beater, Black steel toe boots. He is ruff around the edges and easy to anger in most heated situations but never attacks without reason; when he meets a kid he will immediately soften up. If you ask about his past most of the time he will try to change subjects. Pre-Apocalypse History: Grant has had a ruff life; when he was four his dad died and his mom being a drug addict ended up loosing her son and he was put into a foster home. At the age of 12 he got into a fight with a bully and was arrested for attempted murder with a deadly weapon. Grant got out of Juvenile detention at the age of 16 with a restraining order forcing him to move out of his home-state of Kansas. As Grant aged he was arrested twice for assault and robbery. After eight years of prison the 34 year old man decided to stop getting in trouble and began working for a logging business. Post-Apocalypse When the world plummeted Grant went to see his brother up in Morgantown WV but was met with Bitter infested military camps. as the big man fought his way out he was almost hit by Cole driving an armored van meant for SWAT units. Grant and Cole joined up together and made it to Pittsburgh PA and decided to stay with a massive amount of survivors but they decided the group was to big and headed west to Ohio. There they met a small group and scavenged together with them but one mission went south and lead a horde right on top of the camp. The armored SWAT van had enough fire power in it to fend off the horde but Grant decided to dig heel and run. the group has been attaching to groups and the same has been happening over and over. the two finally arrive in Montana and they decide to begin scavenging again in hopes of just making a small settlement to make a safe haven. Killed Victums *Numerous counts of zombies *Numerous bandits *Kent Death Killed By *Followers (Alive) *Jermone (Zombified) Grant's death was fortold by him multiple times as he stated that he was "Worthless", or "Dead Already" ever since he lost his arm to a Walker bit. After him murdering Kent after he returned from a supply mission without Jermone. He was locked away from the group in a broom closet by Cole for the safety of him and the others. After he was locked in the closet he demanded that he be trialed and exacuted after his murder. He confessed to Bikka that he was already dead intentionally pushing her away. Later on another attack from the Followers Grant managed to bust out of the broom closet and he met up with Cole and saved his life from a follower. Cole directed him to Jermone leading Paul, Vanessa, and Bikka to the SWAT truck. He managed to meet up with the four but saw that a Follower attack group ended up flanking them. He locked the four into the Car Shop that they were heading to and dispatched the Followers. He was about to head back when he noticed Kayla being abducted by folowers he tried to pursue but it was in vain as he was gunned down. Later Grant reanimated and made his way to the Car shop where Jermone and the others were hiding. He entered the room and Jermone didn't believe that Grant was dead saying "he was alive". Later Jermone put Grant down as he saw Grant for a dead walker. His death was a final knocker for Cole and Jermone as they keep thinking that they will die next. Grant's efforts were also faulted due to the Abduction of Vanessa. Relatioships Cole North Thanks to Cole saving him out in Morgantown Grant has protected the State Trooper with all his life during their time together. As they began Grant saved Cole multiple times and they began to become almost like brothers. Grant severly trusted Cole with his life that he doesn't care what happens to him as long as Cole is fine. As the two got to Pittsburgh Grant stayed close to Cole in trust. As they left the city Grant didn't object to Cole's decision to leave. As they proceeded to Bonneville Grant could sense that something was wrong and he kept it to himself but his feelings were right as the town was attacked. Grant got Cole and Jermone to the SWAT truck and they left the town behind. Jermone Grant didn't trust Jermone at first but during their time together he accepted him into the group and considers him a little brother. As they went west Grant and Jermone would play games as in "Who can kill the most," or "Who can get the most,". Grant always looks out for Jermone's well being and makes sure he is alright. During their time at Bonneville Grant kept close tabs on Jermone and made sure he was never going on supply runs alone and not getting to close to people. As the town was attacked he grabbed Jermone and Cole and ran to the Truck. they piled in and left the town to it's fate but he knew that Jermone would take it the worst. As they got to Montanna Grant and Jermone developed a plan of setting up multiple dump sites for weapons ammo and supplies. Grant is worried about Kayla and Jermone, because he want his friend to be successful in his scavanging runs. After the Amputation he has been avoiding him. Kayla Grant dislikes Kayla and keeps advising Jermone to stay away from her. Grant refers to Kayla as a bug that needs to be swatted because he finds her annoying. Bikka After the amputation Grant blames her and Jermone for his new weakness and believes that he is worthless because of her. Trivia *He never used a gun so he prefers melee weapons. *Grant tends to hum to himself and he says it keeps his sanity. *Lost his elbow down saving Jermone from walkers. * His Weapons include: **A well used Axe **Sledgehammer. Category:Appearance Category:Main RP Characters